Everyday
by rapid-apathy
Summary: Every day it's the same. The routine of your life. Kaka/Saku


AN: Inspired by fanart by katzenherrin on LJ

Warnings: A little rough adult situations

OOOO

Every day it's the same.

The routine of your life.

Every day.

When he wakes up, she's already in the kitchen. It's so early in the morning that every color is still blue and grey. The nauseating smell of coffee brewing and some ginger root, elder flowers, licorice root, fennel and cinnamon concoction from the overpriced tea shop she loves will be assaulting his nostrils in what he estimates is roughly five to ten minutes.

Sakura pokes her head through the door and says, "Don't get in the shower yet."

And in a response that should really just be recorded and automatically played back nearly every day the last year he says, "But I need to or I'll be late."

And without missing a beat, Sakura says what should be recorded and played in response, "Well, maybe you should get up earlier."

He asks, "What in God's name are you doing in there for so long?"

Sighing and taking a towel from the linen she says, "What do you think?" before closing and locking the bathroom door.

Washing herself with a q-tip six times over? Plucking every hair from her body? Performing some voo-doo ritual sacrifice? He had no idea. Possibly could be 'women's issues' he thought, but no uterus needed that long.

Slowly the bitter spiced soap smell of ginger and the gut cringing odor of licorice crept through the air.

Six minutes exactly.

Walking by the bathroom door he yells, "Can you at least not make that tea until you're ready to leave?"

"Oh, could you take that off the stove for me, babe?"

Grabbing a washcloth to go wash his face in the kitchen sink he yells back, "Yeah, sure."

OOOO

At the Hokage's office, Kakashi is picking up some papers. Everything is a canary yellow and carbon copy blur as he tries to find what he needs while flipping through piles upon folder upon piles. Jounin reviews, A rank forms, S rank reports, but he can't find the document he needs. "Dammit," he says to himself only to notice Iruka coming around the corner noticing his tardiness. Of course. Iruka and his stupid punctualness. "You know, you've been late every day," Iruka says. Realizing what he just said he adds, "More than usual."

"Yeah, yeah. I have a lot of altruistic civic duties that hold me up, you know."

Slapping his friend on the back only maybe sort of in a joking manner Iruka says, "Fucking isn't altruistic."

Under a copy of _Fire Nation Today_ is the mission document Kakashi has been looking for. "Are you spying on me?"

"I can make an educated guess." Iruka doesn't know crap about women.

Shoving the paper in his back pocket Kakashi walks towards the door and with his back to him, waves and says, "I'll give Sakura your regards."

Stupid Iruka.

OOOO

On the couch she's reading some new book, probably something about wizards. Sakura really had piss poor taste in fiction. Her hair is pinned up and she's completely encased in a faded red blanket, sipping on that god awful tea.

"Well, I'm going to head to bed," he says.

Looking up from her muggles and potions she says, "Already?"

He stands up and shrugs. "Got to take a shower."

"At night?" She frowns after taking a long sip of her brew and says, "See, you need to get up earlier."

OOOO

Every day it's the same.

The routine of your life.

He set his alarm fifteen minutes earlier this week. Fifteen minutes before she normally gets up, an hour before he needs to be up. He thinks perhaps he'll take a little longer than need be, run the hot water out. A devious grin can't help but spread across his face as he pictures her dismay. A large time sucking delay in her own time sucking bathroom dependant routine. Maybe she'd even cry.

At some ungodly hour AM, his alarm goes off. She groans, but instead of rolling over she wakes up with it before he has the mental capacity to vocalize a protest.

Wait. Shit, no _no_.

"Wait, I need the bathroom first," he manages to finally say to no one because she's already in the shower.

OOOO

From underneath the bathroom door, the smell of vanilla bodywash and steam rises up. From underneath the bathroom door, the click and snapping sounds of cosmetics echo. From underneath the bathroom door, time doesn't seem to exist.

Every day.

"Get out, I need the bathroom."

"I'm almost done."

"Open it up," he says turning the door knob into the bathroom. The door starts to open before it is blocked.

"Hey, I'm in here," Sakura says like he somehow missed this fact.

Every day.

Kakashi rolls up his sleeves and says, "I know."

"What are you doing?"

With his foot wedged between the door and jam and his left hand firmly around the door knob, he manages to get enough leverage to stick his face inside and say, "Nothing."

He knows she's about to get pissed off. He knows this will lead possibly to blunt force trauma to the head and property damage that will lead to spending the day shopping for a new door. Maybe some wallboard, too. He'd estimate all this going down in about 2 seconds.

Flipping up his headband to uncover his eye is something he can do before she even sees it. Sure, it's a dirty move, but they were fucking ninjas, since when were dirty tactics off the table? It's a rather simple move and the look on her face when she sees those tomoe looking right at her is priceless.

Before she can finish saying, "That isn't fair!" she's on her knees with him straddling her calves, one of his arms is holding the back of her head while the other is wrapped around her neck. Using genjutsu and a sleeper hold on your girlfriend is generally frowned upon, but Kakashi starts to question these values considering how fantastically efficient it is.

Quickly regaining consciousness Sakura says, "You're… so dead." The cold hard bathroom tile is killing his knees and the heels of her boots are digging in his ass, her hands have a death grip on his forearm while she's trying to overtake him, but genjutsu typically leaves a person without their use of any vengeful violent man killing techniques and she has a bit before she regains her strength.

He'd estimate about ten minutes before he was really in trouble.

Of course, this all happens within a few seconds and they're both left panting on a cheap blue bathroom rug on the floor. His knees against the tile. Adrenaline rushing but nowhere to go.

It becomes hard to remember if he was angry or just horny.

Every struggle and wiggle she makes, her Lycra clad ass rubs and slides against his crotch. He briefly recalls something about wanting to prove a point about access to his bathroom and some really moving arguments he had thought of about mutual respect and compromise, but he's too busy kissing her neck as he releases one arm from behind her head, roughly shoving his hand between her legs to worry about such stupid shit.

Before they lived together, before there was an everyday routine, before he'd rather sleep and she'd rather read, fucking like this was a common occurrence. Training, practice, whatever you want to call it was just a huge excuse for a sweaty foreplay session ending with one of them pinned on the ground, up against a tree or on Iruka's desk.

It was a way to escape. War, lost friends, betrayal – it all went away.

Your everyday life.

In an instant – the bathroom, the overpriced tea, the stupid friend – it all goes away.

Nothing else matters in the moment when you're fucking like this. Not your regrets, your fears, your anger, your petty bullshit grudges. Nothing.

To keep it going he concentrates on the tile in his knee, the looping patterns in the cheap blue rug, anything but the sounds she's is making. Thank God for the resistance to interrogation and torture training he's had over the years.

It's only when it ends and they are sitting with their pants around their knees crumpled and sweating on the cold tile floor that the nothingness ends.

OOOO

On the couch, she's reading about broomsticks and invisibility cloaks, wrapped in the faded red blanket. Kakashi is watching the latest episode of _Who Wants to Marry a Shinobi?_ nursing a warm beer.

Clearing her throat Sakura says, "So I was thinking."

"About what?"

"Well maybe we should," she clears her throat again, "start training again. I mean, it's been awhile, it'd be good to keep my skills up. You know. If you wanted to."

"Yeah," he says and takes a sip of his beer. "I'd like that."


End file.
